


ThunderStorms

by loveshack



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshack/pseuds/loveshack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms and late night confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This site hates me apparently. My work got deleted but, here it is again to stay hopefully.

A loud noise echoed through out the room, a crackling zip of light seemed to follow right after. It rumbled only to continue into another loud round. Rain tapped hard and fast against the patio door, almost sounding like hale as it hammered against it. 

Ashlyn rested in her hotel bed, annoyed and grumpy at the aspect of the loud storm rolling through the area. Practice was rough that day and all she needed was a good nights rest. 

She turned, resting on her back again as another loud boom cracked outside. Her soft brown eyes almost shined in the dark bedroom, as her face frowned in annoyance. 

She sighed turning her head at her room mate that seemed to be completely passed out to her right. Ashlyn could hardly see Ali's figure, but the women seemed to be cuddled up underneath her own covers fast asleep. 

Grumbling to herself, the blond turned around away from the lucky deep sleeper. 

Minutes passed, but it seemed every time her eyes drifted shut another flash would strike followed by a loud boom. Ashlyn groaned tiredly into her pillow hoping that the annoyed sound wouldn't rouse Ali from her own sleep. How Ali was sleeping through this storm was news to her.

The storm started to grow stronger with every minute that passed, the wind even started to howl at some point. Ashlyn contemplated just getting up sense sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon. 

She lifted her head planning on doing just that when a soft sound caught her attention. 

A whimper. 

It made Ashlyn's eyes shoot open while she settled into a sitting position. The storm still thundered in the background, but her main focus was on the pair of scared eyes peaking out from different set of covers. 

A flash of lighting clouded the room as her suspicions seemed to be correct. 

"Sorry if I woke you." Ali mumbled, it came out meek and quiet. 

Ashlyn's heart cringed at the sound of her voice, without thinking the blond pushed her covers away crawling out of bed. Ali didn't notice her movements as her head stayed buried in the white covers. 

"Nah, this storm has me wide awake." Ashlyn stated with a soft chuckle as she squatted where Ali's bead was buried.

Blushing, Ali revealed her face. "Um, Im not really a big fan of storms." Ashlyn rubbed her bare arms as she listened to her speak. The AC was on full blast and the lonely pair of shorts and sports bra she was wearing did nothing to warm her. 

It was almost endearing how the warrior princess was scared of something so silly yet so understandable. "I can kinda tell." Ashlyn teased quietly. 

She watched Ali's eyes and roll at the statement before closing tightly as another round of thunder shattered the air around them. 

"Yea, thats okay though. Im honestly not a fan of them either. Especially when they keep me up." Ashlyn grinned trying to make the other women smile. 

It was impossible not too Ali thought to herself, something about Ashlyn's charming smile was so contagious.

For a moment the storm seemed to fade as they smiled at each other. Then just like that it was ruined, a loud crack thundered through the air making Ali flinch hard at the sound. 

Her beautiful doe eyes shined in a quiet fear making Ashlyn's over bearing instincts cloud her mind. Like it or not she couldn't help but feel protective towards the defender she called her closest friend. 

Ashlyn frowned. "Here, scoot over princess." She indicated standing up. 

Ali looked up, confused she slid over watching Ashlyn crawl right where she was laying before. The prospect of it all made the defender flush, but she hardly minded, she could already feel the warmth of Ashlyn's body as she settled.

Ashlyn turned to her side watching Ali's body stiffen. Her face was red and her fingers danced across the sheets nervously, it made the blond want to smirk, but she resisted. 

"I can get out if you want." Ashlyn mumbled after a moment. She never wanted to make the other women uncomfortable, no matter how much she wanted to stay. 

Ali reached out finding the blonds hand giving it a small squeeze. Ashlyn's heart sped up drastically at the touch, her hand was smaller in comparison and it was soft. 

Completely opposite to her own hands that caught flying balls each and every day. 

"Stay." Ali whispered than paused. "Please." 

With a warm smile Ashlyn boldly situated there hands till they were intertwined. "Of course." 

They both laid on there respective sides watching and eyeing each other softly, till Ashlyn started noticing Ali's eyes drooping. "Go to sleep princess, ill be here." She whispered. 

Ali nodded as she buried her nose into her pillow.


	2. ll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter sense I had it wrote up and ready to go. Enjoy. ^_^

Ali's mind seemed go calm, the storm along with it. The last thing she saw before slipping off into a fit of very needed sleep was Ashlyn's soft eyes watching her. 

 

Ali's breath evened out and her lips parted as she breathed. Ashlyn swallowed, she had never taken the time to watch her sleep like this, close and personal. 

 

I mean they were friends, nothing but friends. The blond had gotten good at hiding how she felt for months now, but dammit it was hard sometimes. 

 

Especially now when all she wanted to do was pull the other women into her arms. With a sigh Ashlyn gave Ali's hand one last squeeze before letting sleep claim her as well. 

 

\--

 

The night was no where close to being done, the storm had come back just as strong as before. It woke Ashlyn with a slight start as she dragged her tired eyes open again. 

 

The clock read 2:40, the mocking numbers glaring back into the blonds glazed eyes. It took her a moment, but it finally occurred to her that her arm was currently being restrained. 

 

A trembling body clung to it tightly as a flash of lighting filled the room. 

 

The hand that had been intertwined with Ali's was currently being squeezed in a death grip. Her hair draped over Ashlyn's shoulder hiding her face from the blonds worried eyes. 

 

"Oh Al." 

 

The soft coo made Ali's head lift, Ashlyn's breath hitched at the pool of glistening orbs staring back into her own. Her heart almost broke at the sight.

 

Without hesitation Ashlyn turned her body and slowly shifted Ali's body across her own. Her arms circled her waist tightening them snugly into a strong yet warm embrace while she smoothly tangled there naked limbs together. 

 

"Hey, your okay Alex, I'm here." Ashlyn calmly murmured close to the women's ear. 

 

Ali's body trembled as the soft voice blew across the sensitive skin, she excused the reaction to the storm clouding the sky. 

 

After a moment of Ashlyn's soft words, Ali let herself completely melt into the blonds strong embrace. 

 

She nuzzled Ashlyn's neck helplessly taking in the wonderful scent that flooded her nose. Sea salt maybe, some sort of soap too, the defender wasn't entirely sure. 

 

Being this close to the keeper sent her heart and mind into overdrive. At the moment the current storm was a distant memory.

 

Ali sighed, it came out shaky and disheveled. The sound made Ashlyn's arms tighten and her legs shift. 

 

Ali gripped the sheets below her as Ashlyn breathed a sigh. "Im here princess, I'm always here." The confession was a whisper, but it still reached Ali's ears all the same. 

 

Ashlyn tensed at her own words, before she could say something to cover up the intimate sentence she felt Ali lift her head. 

 

Ali's soft eyes stared curiously into her own before shifting shut. 

 

The pair of soft lips landing across her cheek almost made Ashlyn gasp. The brunette held her lips there for hours it felt like till she finally lifted with a blinding smile and a soft mumble. 

 

"I know." 

 

Ashlyn smiled back. "Sorry about that, my mouth has a mind of its own." She explained herself with a nervous laugh. Ali shook her head as she situated her head onto the blonds pillow beside her. "No, it was sweet." 

 

The two turned towards each other as Ashlyn kept Ali close and in her embrace. 

 

Not even inches apart from each other the intimate atmosphere made the blond bold. "Can I say something else sweet?" Ashlyn grinned playfully. 

 

Ali giggled matching the grin with her own smile. "Sure, Im all ears for some ass kissing." The remark made Ashlyn's eyes roll hard as she squeezed Ali teasingly hard in return. 

 

"Do you know?" Ashlyn laughed stopping her squeezing a moment later.

 

Ali's grin slowly left her face replaced with a cute look of confusion. "Know what?" She breathed. 

 

Hazel eyes quickly turned serious a second later taking Ali by surprise, but the breathy whisper right after left her speechless. 

 

"How fucking beautiful you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Mistakes are mine.


	3. lll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, more confessions, Ashlyn is a smooth motherfucker, so is Ali. Lets continue shall we.

Ali swallowed, her eyes glistened and her cheeks flushed, but those eyes, those honest to god eyes.

 

The seriousness locked into those piercing orbs all but stole her breath away. 

 

She was silent for the longest time, Ali was stunned. Out of every sentence that could have came from the blonds mouth, why that one? 

 

The arms circling her started to tremble and the eyes staring into her own closed tightly in their own fear. 

 

Ali breathed out lifting her hands to the blonds face. Rows of freckles dotted Ashlyn's cheeks, shaping constellations and stories all in their own. 

 

"Not as beautiful as you." Ali whispered out before Ashlyn could come to any conclusions. She didn't want Ashlyn regretting what she said, or to apologize.

 

Ali's thumb circled the blonds cheek, slowly copping those beautiful hazel eyes to open and they slowly did. 

 

They showed relief, wonder, but the one that goggled Ali's mind the most was the look of complete confusion. 

 

"Me?" Ashlyn questioned honestly after a moment. 

 

Ali was flabbergasted. "What do you mean, me? Your gorgeous Ash." She blushed at her own words, a little bold, but she meant every word. 

 

"I mean gorgeous sure, but beautiful? Ive never been called that a day in my life." Ashlyn laughed a bit like it was some joke. "Im a piece of trash next to you Al. No comparison." Ashlyn continued, her voice was strong and her eyes were confident. 

 

Ali breathed deeply at the statement, but that didn't stop her next round of words. 

 

"Well todays your day Ashlyn, cause your so beautiful. Jesus, breathtaking even." Ali breathed and without hesitation she continued. "Ive thought that sense the very first day I meet you." 

 

Her eyes closed not even a second later and waited. This was it, she ruined everything didn't she? Time passed and her already terrified heart began to lace with dread. 

 

What if Ashlyn was just being friendly? She's known to be, but she had to say it, she had to, no matter the consequences. Her mind had screamed at her to do it sense day one.

 

Ashlyn wanted to scream, yell, leap, fuck, she didn't know, but what she did know was that the gorgeous women in her arms feels something for her. 

 

These feeling she's had for so long maybe, just maybe weren't as one sided as she thought. 

 

She shifted closer, pulling Ali with her. Not even an inch apart she exhaled. "Open your eyes Alex." Ashlyn whispered only for Ali to move, burying herself tight against the crook of her neck. 

 

Maybe it was just her imagination, but she swore she felt tears. 

 

"Please princess? For me? I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours before I kiss you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are fun.


End file.
